As Long As He's Happy
by btamamura
Summary: Orphe and Lui love Ed and Naoji...so much that they'll do whatever it takes to make them happy, even if it means letting them go.


As Long As He's Happy

Eduard was recounting everything that had happened over the last couple of weeks to his best friend as he unpacked his belongings. "And then, it turned out the guy was actually the ghost of a student who had died about 30 years ago."

Orpherus nodded as he listened intently. "What happened to those who had caused the fire?"

"The ones responsible were either trapped in the blaze, or were caught and dealt with by the authorities." He looked down. "I never expected that to happen. I still remember how worried Naoji was over the whole thing."

Another nod from the blonde. "Hearing about it made me feel worried, but I am glad you are safe."

"Still, what were the odds that both Naoji and I would be chosen to participate in the student exchange program?"

"It may not have been a coincidence."

"Orphe?"

"It's obvious how you feel for him, and I've noticed Naoji does an equally terrible job at hiding his feelings for you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. I can't help but think somebody had arranged this so you two would have time together."

"That so?"

Camus was humming lightly as he tended to some newly bloomed roses. He sprinkled some water on them. "You all look so vibrant today." He could hear them talking about two certain people. "Yes, I too have noticed. I'm afraid they aren't very good at hiding it. I am glad they had a chance to spend some time together at the other academy. They must've learned a lot more about each other."

Naoji set down the teacup on the small table. "Lui, your tea is ready."

Ludwig closed his book and got to his feet. He made his way to the small table and sat in his usual seat. He had a sip of the tea. "I have missed your brews over the last fortnight. Welcome back, Naoji."

"Thank you, Lui."

"So, did you and Eduard have an interesting experience? I want you to tell me about what had happened."

Naoji nodded and started recounting everything that had taken place while they were there. He was certain he heard Ludwig snort when he mentioned about the ghost of the school. Then, he started to speak of the fire. "Ed was in there. I can't remember the last time I'd ever felt so worried for someone's wellbeing. I would've been the same way if it was anybody else I cared about. It is just that...Ed being trapped in there frightened me more than anything ever could. Thankfully, he was unharmed. Even so..."

"Naoji, you're rambling. Tell me, what was it like spending so much time with Eduard?"

"Oh, well, it was definitely interesting. I don't think I'd ever laughed as much as I did while with Ed." His cheeks became a light pink as he remembered Eduard commenting on his laugh. "That's not to say all times were joyful though. Ed told me about his past, about his sister. I admire his hope and determination. Maybe one day, he will find her. I don't know how I would be able to cope as well as Ed does. But, when I'd said that to Ed, he told me it was because he wasn't alone."

"Is that so? Well, he has been friends with Orpherus ever since they were small children."

"He also mentioned yourself, Camus...and even myself."

Ludwig had another sip of his tea. "I take it though that you enjoyed spending that much time with Eduard?"

"Yes, very much so. I'm hoping we get another chance like that in the future."

"Maybe you will."

Camus sprinkled some water over a seedling. "I am certain you will grow to be a beautiful flower," he whispered as more talk filled the conservatory. He smiled gently at what the daisies and chrysanthemums were talking about. "Yes, indeed."

Eduard was watching Naoji practice his kendo, so that gave Orpherus and Ludwig enough time to talk without arousing suspicion. "It seems that our plan to have them participate in the program has worked," Orpherus commented.

Ludwig nodded in agreement. "It is a good thing Camus told us about what the flowers had overheard concerning the headmaster's plans."

"I only hope that in the end, they both realise their mutual feelings and find their true happiness."

"That's so like you to speak that way."

"Don't you wish the same for Naoji?"

"I do."

"We love them as much as they love each other. I guess we weren't meant to be with them."

"As long as Naoji is happy."

"Yes. As long as they are both happy, I am willing to make this sacrifice. I shall forever be Ed's best friend."

Ludwig nodded.

Camus smiled sweetly. "Lui truly is a kind person to make such a sacrifice for Naoji's sake. I only hope that Ed and Naoji do realise their feelings are mutual."

Eduard and Naoji let out a sneeze each before starting to chuckle.

"As long as they are happy," Ludwig stated before he and Orpherus parted ways.

The End


End file.
